By surprise
by I Dream In Color
Summary: Jace and Clary as we all secretly know how they are... Jace: handsome, confident and totally into Clary; Clary: cuter than she knows and totally in denial about her attraction to Jace ;) Will things get heated if Jace and Clary are finally alone? Of course they will! Rated M because I'm a pussy and because I don't really understand the entire rating system :p
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: this contains a lot of passion and rather explicit language so if you don't like reading something like that, I suggest not to read the following story ;) **

* * *

"Just to be clear: this doesn't mean I started liking you Jace Wayland." I said, looking at the guy who was standing in front of me. He leant against my cream-colored wall, completely at ease as he was taking in the entire room... including me. "Who said anything about liking anyone?" he said as he broke loose of the wall and walked up to me. "I don't want you to like me..." he continued, his voice low and sexy, his steps slow as a hunter creeping to his prey. "I just want you to..." at this moment, he had come so close that I could feel the heat of his breath on my face... and smell his delicious scent. I pretty much fainted. "... have sex with me." His eyes were bluntly seductive, his voice soft and husky. I couldn't speak. I was completely frozen, my brains processing everything but unable to react. All the time I had tried to avoid Jace, push him away and ignore him, afraid that he would hurt me, but I couldn't lie any longer to myself. He did something to me... I didn't know how or why, but I was extremely drown to him, and I didn't care anymore about what my brains said. I craved him... I craved him so damn hard. And if any other guy had dared to speak these words to me, I would have slapped him in the face and turn away, but with Jace, that was impossible. I just couldn't decline the invitation...

I didn't know how it happened, I couldn't even say when exactly it happened or who even started, but all of a sudden his lips were on mine and my hands were tangled in his hair. His hands were like fire, heating my skin everywhere he touched me, but at the same time soft and gentle, caressing me in ways I could have never dreamed. He pushed me backwards, and we stumbled a bit until he backed me against the table. He lifted me up and placed me on the table, his legs between mine and his lips never leaving me. I clenched my legs around his waist, pulling him even closer as I leaned back, slowly laying down on my dining table. My hands wanted to discover every inch of his body, his muscled shoulders, his perfectly shaped chest, his flat stomach,... But even in a -very heated- moment like this, I still got some self-consciousness and shame left, so I just played with the lower edge of his t-shirt, silently asking him for more. Without words he knew what I was saying, because he enveloped my small hands with his and leaded them under his t-shirt. As I felt his bare heated skin under my fingers, the last rests of restraint disappeared into thin air. My fingers started trailing across his skin, feeling his hard muscles, but my hands faltered for a moment as he laid his hands on my bare waist, just inches above my jeans. A shiver ran trough my body, and I gave him with my eyes permission to go further. At the same time as his hands moved up, his lips went down, placing kisses in my neck and driving me completely insane. We were both panting, and I couldn't stop a moan as he sucked on that place right under my ear. I arched my back automatically, and pulled him up, kissing him even more passionate than before. I sucked his lower lip, tasting him and making him groan, and I whispered "Bedroom. Now." He happily obliged, taking me in his arms and holding my legs that were clenched around his waist.

Heavily breathing I directed him to my room, and as we entered he practically threw me onto the bed. Passion had turned us into primeval creatures, but I didn't even mind our rough, harsh movements. I didn't mind it that he was practically tearing of my clothes, because I was doing the same with him. I didn't care that he enveloped me in an embrace that almost took my breath, because it still wasn't close enough. I wasn't distracted by his loud groaning, because I grew high on the idea that I was the one making him, and he made me moan just as loud...

Jace was everywhere, his lips and hands driving me insane, and as more clothes fell on the floor, our desire for each other only grew. It felt like we were the only ones alive, absorbing in the other and not caring about the rest of the world... For a moment, it was just us, and for that moment everything was perfect.

* * *

**Oh, and pleaaase tell me what you thought about this, because I'm not sure if this is fine or rather pretty crappy :p Either way, tell me, so I can improve or -worst case scenario- just stop writing :p xoxo N.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I had this idea for this story, and I wanted to get it out of my head, sooo: here it is.**

* * *

It had been three days since I had last seen Jace, and I didn't know what to think about it. As much as I had… enjoyed our time together, I was not exactly sure if I wanted it to happen again. Everyone at work was saying I was practically radiating light, and everyone was interrogating me about the reason. I kept saying I had just been relaxing a lot and eating healthy –which I wasn't of course- but nobody actually believed me. Everyone kept making these insinuations, but I just denied everything as I tried to get away of them as fast as I could and just focused on my work.

* * *

I was searching in my wardrobe for a dress for this evening, my music blasting through my ear-pods. There was this charity-event in favor of war victims, and I had promised one of my friends I would go, but now I was really sorry I had said I was coming. I just wanted to sit in my couch and watch movies, instead of dressing up and acting all enthusiast… But I couldn't, and so I was looking through my clothes wondering what to wear. And if I liked it or not, I was also wondering what Jace would like me to wear… and I hated myself for it.

* * *

I walked up to the red carpet that leaded up the marble stairs and into the gigantic building. Well, Izzy sure as hell knew how to organize an event… At the top of the stairs, I needed to hand in my invitation, after which another man in smoking took my coat. I saw how he eyed me briefly, but then he caught my glance and looked away. I mumbled an excuse before I quickly went off, my cheeks flushing red. I took a deep breath before I walked through the wide open doors and into the crowd…

Spread in the gigantic room, there were captivating pictures and videos, showing the struggles of veterans wounded in battle. I wasn't the only one whowas enthralled, and I was sure almost everyone present would donate to the charity… After taking in everything, I wrote a check, handing it over to the responsible ones. I was still a bit taken aback by the emotions of the pictures and the words of these struggling people as I started searching Izzy. I planned to leave as soon as was socially allowed, and I was happy as I finally spotted her close to the champagne bar. She looked fabulous and glamorous, and a lot of people were listening to every word she spoke. I finally made my way to her, giving her a hug as I complimented her with the charity-event. It was a real success, as already a lot of people had donated, and the number on the screen was still raising quickly. The pictures and videoson the walls clearly impressed everyone in the room. She on the other hand complimented me with the dress, which she had once bought me as a matter of fact. It was a tight little black dress, showing a lot of skin as my back was practically entirely naked. On the front side, the dress had a subtle lacy layer, and combined with my black pumps, I felt like I almost really fitted in all these glitter and glamour. I was talking with some interesting friends of Izzy who were discussing about the possible roles of injured soldiers as security specialists, when I heard an all too familiar voice greet Izzy at my left. I slowly looked to my side, not believing my eyes as I really saw him standing there. What on earth was he doing here?!

"Hey Clary!" Izzy said as she caught my attention. "Come on, I want you to meet someone!" Reluctantly, I walked over to them, trying to act self-assured and at ease. "Clary, this is Jace, an associate of Pearson-Specter, the most famous law firm of Brooklyn. Jace, this is Clary, my best friend and best neurosurgeon I've ever met." Jace laughed amused as he gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Nice to meet you Clary, you seem like a very interesting person…" I produced an awkward little smile, trying to escape this moment, but then Izzy was called by one of her colleagues and she excused herself, leaving us behind in an awkward silence. "I hadn't expected our paths to cross again so soon…" he said with a smile, and I felt how a sigh escaped from my mouth. "Believe me, neither did I…" I brought out, and for a moment he seemed a little surprised. He probably wasn't used to girls who didn't like him as much as he liked himself… A waiter passed by, and in a swift movement, Jace took two glasses of champagne from the tray and handed one over to me. "Cheers Clary! To a wonderful evening…" he said with a seductive smile, and I rolled my eyes at his insinuating tone. "Are you really trying to get me drunk to get in my pants?" I asked, honestly wondering if he really thought I was so stupid and easy-going. "Well, a man can hope, right?" he said amused, and I shook my head in disbelief. This guy was so… indefinable. He was at the same time irritating and smart, arrogant and intriguing, cheap and mysterious… I didn't know what was going on: he was so not my type yet so damn sexy…

I was just about to make an excuse to escape, when all of a sudden, Izzy's voice resounded through the building. She stood on a small podium with a microphone, and she seemed perfectly at ease as she spoke to everyone in the room. All eyes were on her, and the spark in her eyes told me that she didn't mind it at all. Her speech was of course flawless, the right mix between smart, funny and compassionate, and everyone listened attentively. I was proud of her, and was already planning to sneak out as soon as I had felicitated her, but it seemed like life really wasn't in the mood for good ends today. Izzy ended her speech with an invitation to fill the dance floor that had been formed in the middle of the room, and after her last words, the music started. I knew nothing good could come of this, but it was too late to run away and hide. "I think this is fate Clary…" Jace said with a smile as he offered me his hand. "Would you do me the honor of being my dance partner tonight?" I looked suspiciously at his hand. "I'm sorry, but I really can't dance!" I said, triumphant that I had found a way to get out." "That's not a problem… I can." Jace said, and with those words he took my hand and guided me to the dance floor.

* * *

**Ok there will be another chapter to follow this up, I promise, because I think we all know where this is heading ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so new update, because you were all so enthusiast about the last one :D I know there are a few questions about what happened before my story takes place, and I'm gonna try to incorporate it in my next chapter :) enjoy**

* * *

Jace's hand pushed lightly against my lower back as he leaded me to the dance floor. He had a smug smile on his face, apparently very pleased with the fact that he had tricked me into dancing with him. It felt like my body was hyperaware of everything as soon as he was anywhere near me. I felt the heat of his fingers touching my back, I felt my increasing heartbeat, I took in every detail of his movements… I was wide awake and it felt like my blood was replaced with electricity.

"Jace, I… I _really_ can't dance…" I whispered a little in panic, realizing how much people were present. "Don't worry Clary" he said with a smile as he turned me smoothly around until our two bodies were almost touching. "Just follow my lead…" he said, and he sighed as he saw how I frowned. "Can you please trust me for once?!" he said, almost offended. The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them: "But… how?" He carefully took my one hand and laid his other hand around my waist. "Just close your eyes…" he said, and this time I obeyed. I was curious and… enthralled by him, and I couldn't help but feel affected by his presence as we stood so close.

I closed my eyes, and he pushed me a little closer as we started to move slowly to the music. I was surprised how easy it was to just block every thought for a moment and just let me lead for once. I knew a smile was spreading across my face, and this time I didn't mind him knowing it was him causing it. After a while I opened my eyes, and I saw how he was staring right at me. I wondered if he had been studying me as much as I secretly wanted to study him. I knew I was blushing, but I couldn't look away, caught in his gaze. "See, not that bad huh..." he said with a smile, and I blushed as I agreed with him. Our bodies moved completely in sync, and I knew this was dangerous territory… Jace was good at these games, and I didn't know if I could resist him. I wasn't even sure I wanted to…

* * *

Jace's hand was trailing lightly across the bare skin of my back, and I could feel it from head to toe. "Jace…" I said doubtful, not knowing what to do with the feelings that were whirling in my body. "Uhu?" he mumbled, his voice sounding a little… unstable. "I'm not sure if this is a good idea…" He sighed almost inaudible. "Me neither…" he confessed, but he leant closer continuing: "But right now I don't really care…" I gulped difficult, thinking about his words.

"Then at least one of us should..." I said, before I tore myself away from his body and walked away, straight out of the building. As soon as the cold evening air touched my body, the fog in my head started to disappear. What had I been thinking?! He was the son of my boss! We couldn't get... involved like that.

"Clary?! Wait!" He shouted, and I closed my eyes for a second. Great... I turned around, and he was closer than I had expected him to be. "Why are you running away?" He asked confused, and I rolled my eyes in irritation. "Because this is wrong Jace! This will never work out!" He shook his head. "I have no idea if this will work out, because I don't even know what this is..." he said agitated, and he continued passionately: "But you cannot make me believe that this feels wrong..." And with those words he closed the space between us and kissed me impassioned.

As his lips eagerly discovered mine, his hands holding my face, I felt how a hunger boiled up inside ofme... This felt so, so right... "Come with me" he murmured against my lips, as we both tried to catch our breath. "Please." I nodded. I simply couldn't say no to him.

He hailed a cab, and opened the door for me like a true gentlemen. Once in the car, he pulled me into his lap, and I couldn't really say I minded. He drew circles on my bare back, and placed light kisses on my shoulders, and for a moment I wondered why I tried to hate him so much…

* * *

We stopped for a majestic luxury hotel, but I did not pay attention to the shining chandeliers, the thick soft-looking carpet or the expensive looking paintings on the walls. All my attention was focused on the man in front of me, who was leading me through the hallways with a waggish, cute smile on his lips.

As soon as we entered his suite, he pulled me against his body and gave me a long, slow kiss while closing the door with his foot. It was slowly, but at the same time heating me up like fire, so intense that it felt like I would burst. I started to unbutton his shirt, pressing kisses against his chest as he leant against the door. He was breathing heavily, and his eyes were closed, and I wondered how in heavens name it was possible that he was affected like that because of me... He grabbed my hand and leaded me to the bedroom, at the same time taking of his shirt entirely. I stared to his muscled, strong back and bronze skin, and it this moment I couldn't think of anything sexier. He turned around and grabbed my hips, pressing his lips against my neck. "This dress is driving me insane, you know..." he said between kisses, as he made his way to my collarbone. I smiled as he looked up, his eyes a dark passionate gold. "Then I should probably take it off..." I teased him, and he pulled me closer to the bed. "That's the best thing I have heard all night..."

* * *

**Tadaaaaa! Hope you liked it :D Unfortunately, next week my exams start, so I don't know when my next update will be :( xoxo N.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woehoew, new chapter! :p I just felt like writing this, and I think it will give you a little more insight in why Clary acts to Jace the way she does...**

* * *

I woke up by the smell of food, and I leisurely opened my eyes to find out where the delicious scent came from. I laid in a king size bed in a beautiful decorated bedroom. Gold and white were combined into a simple yet sophisticated design, giving you the feeling that you were true royalty. Everything about the room breathed wealth. The thick golden drapes, the giant fireplace, the impossibly soft bed sheets that were wrapped around my body… As the memories of last night came back, I felt how I started to blush. I didn't know how Jace did it, but he always managed to enchant me, and then I ended up like this… In his suite, in his bed… naked. I looked around, trying to find my dress, but I couldn't find it anywhere near me. It took me a couple minutes before I found at least my underwear and Jace's shirt, and I hesitantly left the room, slightly afraid for what I would find there.

* * *

I walked into a giant living room that was decorated as luxurious as the room I had just left. The left side was entirely made of glass, showing a beautiful view on the city. The other side was… just as beautiful… Jace was standing in an open kitchen, baking pancakes and looking unfairly sexy. His hair was the perfect kind of right-out-of-bed-messy, his naked torso perfectly tanned, and his smile… well his smile…

"Hi", he said, his voice still a bit husky from sleep, and I couldn't stop myself from smiling back. "Hi", I said shy, sitting down on the countertop and taking in his baking skills. "This smells amazing." I admitted, and I saw how his smile grew even bigger. "I know" he said arrogant, but he did reach for a plate and gave me a pancake. "Thanks, asshole." I said, giving him a little nudge with my elbow before taking a bite of the divine smelling food.

"I can't believe I did this…" I said honestly, standing in front of the enormous window and looking out over the city. "Again." I heard how Jace, who had still been eating, put down his cutlery. "And I can't believe you really hate me so much…" he sighed. I turned around. "No Jace, it's not like that! I mean, I… I don't hate you. I just… I don't trust your kind of guys." Jace smiled half-heartedly. "My kind of guys? What kind of guys is that exactly?" I rolled my eyes. "Come on Jace, you know what I mean." He stared at me, and for a moment, I really doubted if he knew what I meant. "No Clary" he said, "I don't, so enlighten me so we can finally clear this up." I looked away again, trying to explain him how I felt about him. "You are the kind of guy who is…" I took a deep breath, trying to find the right words. "The kind of guy who is rich… and handsome… and charming, and you totally know how perfect you are. _That's _the kind of guy I don't trust… The kind of guy who always gets whatever he wants, because everyone adores them. And so he becomes a jerk, because even if he is a complete asshole, people still give him what he wants, because they are all enchanted by the money and the status and the charm." I waited for a reaction, but there wasn't one, making me turning around and checking his face. And it was so deeply sad, that I felt guilt wash all over me. "You sound like you have met a lot of those guys…" he said softly, almost defeated, and I slowly nodded. "I have. And they have hurt me over and over again. And every time again I fell for them, I believed they were different, and every time again I ended up on my couch, crying my heart out and swearing I would never ever fall in love again." Jace didn't apologize, and I appreciated it, because it was not his fault, and there were no words that could make the pain I felt less hurtful, less dominant, less self-consuming. "Look Clary, I am not going to say I am perfect. Not even close. But I can only swear to you that I don't want to hurt you. I know you must have heard this a thousand times before, but I am still gonna say it, because I really do believe it… I am not like the other guys, I swear. And you don't need to believe me right now, but I swear I will try to prove it to you, so I can have a fair shot in being with you. And I may not know what love is, but I do wanna try and find it out." I sighed. I just didn't know what to say. I felt how my heart was fluttering like a newborn butterfly, with hesitations, but at the same time so eager to spread its wings en fly. For the first time since I had met Jace, it felt like… he actually sounded entirely sincere. "Clary, please, say something! At least give me a chance!" he brought out frustrated, and the words were out of my mouth before I really thought about it. "I think it's already too late to get rid of you…"

In two steps, Jace was right in front of me, grinning from ear to ear as he picked me up and swirled me around like I weighed nothing. I couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm, and for a moment I did not wonder if this was a good decision or not. Because it felt right, and that was all what counted. Jace had put me down, but he did not take his hands away from my hips as he looked at me like he was memorizing my face just as much as I was taking in his. "Have I already told you today how amazing you look?" he said, as he let his eyes glide over my body like it was an art piece he was studying. A blush appeared on my face, and I couldn't help but look away. I had been alone for so long, that I wasn't used to real intimacy like this. Sure, I had had one nightstand, but for such a long time, I had been missing out on all the feelings and emotions that hid behind all those actions. The sweetness, the thoughtfulness, the support. And I knew he had noticed it, as he laid his hand under my chin and lifted my head up. And as he looked into my eyes, I felt a knot tightening in my stomach. "How can you not know how mesmerizing you are?" he wondered, making me blush even more than I already was. "I am not" I mumbled, my voice trailing away as he placed a feathery kiss on my temple. "Yes you are." he whispered against my skin, trailing further down and placing a kiss on my cheek. "You are absolutely stunning, and one day I will make you see it too." "You are crazy!" I brought out, and as his lips slowly touched mine, I felt how a little sigh escaped from my lips. Because I couldn't deny that he affected me in ways I could have never imagined. His lips trailed to my ear, and I gulped difficult. "I'll tell you a secret." he whispered, "all the best people are." And after that, he pulled me right into his arms and kissed me passionately. And it was so damn hard to pull away, as all my body wanted was to give in and never let go of this miraculous feeling that made me forget every single problem I had ever had in my life. "I said I was willing to give you a chance... I did not say that I would sleep with you again." I said with a smile as I pulled away a few centimeters, trying to ignore his strong arms around my waist and his perfectly build body leaning against mine. "And I said that I would prove how beautiful you are." he said, before kissing me long and slow, entirely annihilating all my protests.

He started slowly unbuttoning the shirt I was wearing, his eyes asking for permission, and I knew I could never resist him when he was like this. So sweet and at the same time so damn sexy... His lips trailed down from my mouth and down to my throat, only stopping as he reached the lace border of my bra. I felt his hot breath on my skin, felt his hands discovering the bare skin of my back, and a shiver ran over my entire body. I wanted him so much it almost hurt... I pulled him up again, heatedly kissing his lips as I tried to pull him as close as possible, and his bare skin against mine was driving me completely insane. Jace's hands rand down the outline of my body, from my face to my thighs, before picking me up and pushing me against the window behind me. We were both out of breath and I felt his heart beating, and I was more alive than I had ever been. "You. Are. So. Gorgeous." Jace brought out between kisses, and as he sucked the place right under my ear, I couldn't stop myself from moaning. "I want you. Now" I whispered in his ear, and I felt how he only grabbed me tighter as he dragged me up to his room. He groaned slightly as I took of the shirt I was wearing entirely, before pushing me onto his bed and hovering over me. I dragged down his pants before turning us around so I was lying on top of him. He was only wearing boxers now, and I let my hands run over his muscled stomach and chest, not able to believe how anything as perfect as him could exist.

* * *

**So jeah uhm... tell me what you thought of that :) I hope it's a bit what you wanted:) xoxo N.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I know, I didn't update in months. I know it's the most annoying thing ever as a reader, but I just don't have a lot of time to write nowadays. I love writing this story with all the tension between Clary and Jace, and I will update, but I just can't say when. I just wanted to say that, because I don't want to leave you guys without a clue. Sooooo: updates yes, but no promises I can't keep about when :( sorry N. xoxo**

* * *

It was Friday night, and I tiredly fell down in my couch. My week had been so hectic I hadn't had time to think about anything else than surgeries and patients, and I was completely fine with that. At least I didn't have to think about a particular person and the text he had sent me the day before yesterday… Jace. He was throwing a party tonight, and he had asked if I wanted to accompany him, and I had told him that I would try to make it if I had the time… This was kind of a lie, because I totally did not attend to go…

I wasn't in the mood for a party, and I honestly wasn't yet convinced of his sincerity… Old habits die hard I guess… And if he thought that two amazing nights and some pancakes were enough to make me fall for him… than he was about to find out he was wrong… The only thing I felt sorry about was the fact that I wouldn't be able to see his face as he realized I had stood him up. I don't think a girl did that to him, ever, and I thought it would be a good lesson. I couldn't deny that I was attracted to him, but I also had brains, and I wouldn't ignore them. Most likely I would never hear from him again after this, and I knew that was the best for the both of us… There were too many consequences, and I wasn't ready to take them for Jace… His father, head of the hospital where I worked, had made it pretty clear that he always wants to keep his business and private life separated, and I was pretty sure that me dating his son wouldn't really be appreciated. I wasn't going to lose my job over some boy…

I took a bottle of wine and put on Netflix, trying to stop my mind from wondering off to Jace. The entire week I couldn't help it but replay the times I had been with him over and over again, but that was when I hadn't made a decision yet. I decided to watch Gossip Girl, but stopped it after only 3 minutes when the attraction between Chuck and Blair felt a bit too close to reality. I poured myself another glass of wine as I started some action movie about the end of the world. That should keep my mind from wondering of…

* * *

I couldn't believe it… She stood me up! I sighed as I took a look at my watch. 12:30 and she still wasn't here… I felt irritated as I poured myself another glass of whiskey. This was the first time a girl said no to me, and it felt… humiliating. I had been trying to distract myself with other girls the entire night, but for the first time ever, even that couldn't bring me satisfaction. I compared every girl in the room to her, but they were all... less. Less vibrant, less beautiful, less smart, less… her. I headed out to the balcony, looking over the skyline as I tried to clear my head. Last week, she had been willing to give me a chance, but something must have changed her mind… and I needed to find out what, because I wasn't going to lose her before I had even got the chance to win her over.

I walked back into my house, trying to avoid eye contact as I made my way to the garage. I had already taken my keys and was ready to leave when Alec showed up. "Jace, what the hell are you doing? This is your party, you can't just leave!" "I'm sorry Alec…" I told him as I got in. "This is an emergency… I'm sure you will figure something out!" And with those words I left my house and the party, heading to Clary.

* * *

I had probably fallen asleep as I was watching the movie, when I was woken up by my doorbell. I tiredly opened my eyes, trying to focus on my watch. What kind of person rings the doorbell at 12.53 in the morning? The doorbell rang again, so apparently I hadn't been dreaming… There really was standing someone in front of my door… I made my way to the door, going over my options. A patient? Or maybe a drunk Izzy? A serial killer. I glared in the hallway, trying to throw a look through the glass entrance without coming in sight for the person outside.

Wait. What?! I made my way to the door. "Jace, what the fuck are you doing in front of my house in the middle of the night?!" I practically shouted, secretly relieved that it wasn't at least a serial killer. "It's only 1 o'clock Clary, you can hardly call that the middle of the night…" I scoffed. "What are you doing here Jace; shouldn't you be at your party?" I asked again, but he just ignored me. "Can I come in?" he asked already making his way into my home. "Well… make yourself at home!" I murmured sarcastically as I followed him to my living room. "Why weren't you at my party?" he asked, and I couldn't distinguish if he was irritated or just disappointed. "I just wasn't in the mood…" I answered honestly, making him roll his eyes. "Not in the mood? Really Clary?" he practically shouted. Okay… he was irritated. "You are telling me that this has nothing to do with what has been happening between us?" I tried to block the memories of how he had made me feel. "Nothing happened between us Jace… At least nothing that is going to happen again." "You said you were going to give me a chance. What changed?" I looked away, not able to look at him as I told him the biggest lie in the universe. "I was just playing with you Jace. You mean nothing. This means nothing. I just wanted to have some fun." In tree steps he closed the space between us, and I wasn't prepared for… everything I would feel. His body heath, his scent… It hit me like a bus. "You are lying." He told me, his voice… desperate. "I… I am not." I brought out, but not as firm as I wanted it to sound. "Why are you fighting me Clary? Why do you deny what is so… obvious?" "Because I have brains Jace! Because this is never going to work. I am no idiot: you just like me because I am not liking you. This is just a game for you, and I am not going to play it and..." He interrupted by coming even closer if that was possible. "Has anyone ever told you to shut the hell up? You are saying things that aren't true, just to talk yourself out of it. You know I like you. And you know you like me. I thought you were braver then this." Was he purposely infuriating me? Because it was working damn well… "I _am_ brave! You have no idea who I am or why I do the things I do. You have no idea!" I shouted furiously. "Because you don't dare to open up! Because you hide in your past!" "I am not hiding!" "Then prove it! Give me a real shot!" The air between us was tangible. It was heated like the conversation we were having. It was heated like out thoughts were. It was heated like our bodies were… I turned around trying to create space between us, trying to let my brain function, trying to come up with all the reasons why this couldn't happen. But they had all just disappeared in thin air. Was Jace right? Since when was I so… afraid? I heard Jace move behind me, I felt his breath tickle my neck. "Come on Clary" he whispered. "This doesn't feel wrong to me." My heart was racing, my breathing was fast. "I don't know what to do about you Jace Wayland." I whispered, and I felt how his lips placed a light kiss on my neck. "I swear to anything Clary, I am going to win your trust." He whispered again, his lips moving up and down, leaving traces of fire everywhere he touched me. I knew I couldn't stop it anymore. I knew I didn't want to anymore… and I turned around.

His lips were on mine, his muscled body pressed against every inch of mine. My hands tangled into his hair as I pulled him closer, and we stumbled to the couch. Jace hands curled around my waist, pulling me onto him, and I automatically moved my hips as he moved his. A rough, low sound escaped him, and it was the sexiest sound in the world. "You're making me insane Clary." he said in my ear, his voice dark, husky and turned on. His teeth scraped against the skin in my neck and his name escaped my mouth. "I want you Clary… now" he breathed, his hand unzipping my dress. "You have me" I brought out, and I could barely recognize my voice. It was… pure lust. I unbuttoned his shirt and opened his belt as he threw away my bra. He grunted again as I moved my hips on him, pulling me on him as he lay down on the couch. His fingers grabbed my ass, pushing me against his boxers and his lips found their way to my nipples. I moaned loud, digging my nails into his shoulders.

* * *

**I might have more time to write in the summer, and I also have an idea for a new story, so maybe I will pick up then if there are still people interested in this story xoxo love you all N.**


End file.
